


Feel No Ways

by sightofthesun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, but nothing actually happens don't worry, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightofthesun/pseuds/sightofthesun
Summary: Someone tries to space-roofie Hux. Kylo reacts accordingly.





	

Kylo takes a tiny sip of something fizzy and sour-tasting and fantasizes about slowly gutting everyone in his proximity. The glass he’s holding is too small for his hand; his suit, tailored for this exact occasion, is somehow too tight around the shoulders. A woman laughs somewhere far too close to his ear and Kylo’s jaw clenches tight enough to creak.

He’s still not entirely sure he’s not being punished, despite the fact that Hux, when Kylo voiced this thought to him days earlier when presented with the information that he would be attending the Imperial gala as Hux’s escort, had lifted an eyebrow and informed him that if he stopped being so childish he’d realize it was an honour to be invited to such events. As if Kylo isn’t here as a glorified bodyguard while Hux gets to catch up with old Academy “friends” and casually recruit potential investors.

Kylo’s jostled from behind, causing his drink to spill over the rim of the glass and onto his glove. He’s stationed himself near the far left corner of the spacious room, far enough from the centre to avoid most of the crowd but close enough to the bar area that he can keep an eye on Hux, who is currently letting out a false laugh at a comment made by one of his precious investors.

Hux, Kylo begrudgingly admits, looks positively radiant. He’s in the highest of military dress, his uniform sharp in all the right places, an inky black cape tossed elegantly over one shoulder. The Order’s emblem is embossed in gold at the edge of his cape and cuffs, gleaming when Hux lays a hand on the shoulder of the man he’s conversing with.

Scowl deepening, Kylo sips at his drink again, wishing for his mask. He’s perfectly aware that he’s not exactly exuding a pleasant aura, but this has not deterred several guests from attempting to engage him in conversation. His clipped, disinterested answers had ensured that the engagements lasted no longer than a matter of moments.

Somewhere at the front of the room elegant music has begun to play, and Kylo loses sight of Hux as guests crowd the dance floor. He backs up until he’s up against a wall, searching out Hux’s presence with the Force instead. It’s considerably more difficult than usual, with the sheer number of individuals present coupled with the noise, and he closes his eyes, sending his mind out across the crowd.

Hux is still at the bar, talking with the same man as before. His surface thoughts are amused; he’s not quite enjoying himself, but he prefers talking to this man over any of the other people he’s buttered up so far this evening. Kylo pushes aside a stab of something that can’t possibly be jealousy and opens his eyes, concentrating on maintaining a mental grip on Hux.

Kylo sets his glass down on a nearby table before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall once more. He’s not even sure if the drink is alcoholic, but he doubts Hux would be pleased if he discovered his personal protection unit was drinking on the job. 

He spares a moment to imagine having one of his usual arguments with Hux right here, right now. It would be resplendent, really, Hux in his cape and Kylo umasked, shouting each other down in front of scores of the galaxy’s one percent. Kylo wonders if Hux would keep his usual icy cool in front of such an audience, or if he’d let himself fly into a rage like he does on occasion, face reddening and voice taking on the unhinged tone it does at times during his speeches.

Maybe Hux would refuse to behave in an uncivilized manner, choosing instead to haul Kylo out into the hall to chew him out in private. Perhaps the altercation would become physical, Hux pulling him in by the collar.

The room seems to have risen a few degrees in temperature, and Kylo tugs at his own collar, trying not to imagine Hux’s thin fingers there instead. 

A cursory check of Hux’s surface thoughts registers him once again as amused, and Kylo makes to sever the connection for the moment, bristling at the thought of _just_ how amusing Hux must find this man, when he pauses. He probes again at Hux’s thoughts, not enough to catch his attention, but enough to pick out nuances, fluctuations in emotion.

Hux is amused, but not just by the man he’s speaking to. _Yelvin,_ Hux’s mind supplies when Kylo searches for a name. Hux is also amused by the just how shiny the emblems on his cuffs are. They catch in the light when Hux lifts his glass up, and he smiles, his face pleasantly numb.

Something cold fills Kylo’s stomach.

“Hux,” he calls out, making his way towards the bar. Hux hasn’t heard him and is now mulling over the fact that the music currently playing is awfully funny, and that he’d rather like to dance to it if it weren’t for the fact that his entire body feels rather tingly at the moment.

“Hux!” Kylo shouts over the noise, roughly shoving aside a group of dignitaries who scowl, muttering curses as they stumble out of his way.

By the time he reaches the bar Hux’s knees seem to be buckling, and Yelvin has an arm around his shoulders.

“Get off of him,” Kylo spits at him, hand on the saber at his side.

Yelvin grins at him, teeth startlingly white against his tanned face.

“Easy there, pal,” he says placatingly, holding up his free hand in a gesture of innocence. “This isn’t what it looks like. The General here had a few too many, I’m just going to bring him back to his room for the night.”

“A few - a few too many,” Hux giggles, smiling up at Kylo. It’s quite possibly the first time Kylo’s seen an expression other than anger or indifference on his face, and if his eyes weren’t so glassy, it might not look half bad. “I can - can hold my liquor, tell him Kylo.” The smile on Hux’s face only grows, as if this is all quite humorous to him.

Kylo does not tell him, but rather loops an arm around Hux’s waist and tugs him bodily away from Yelvin. Hux comes willingly, leaning heavily against his side.

In the same motion Kylo raises his other hand in front of him, extending his fingers. Yelvin freezes in place, white smile still pasted on.

“Tell me,” Kylo says, leaning in as close as he can to the man’s face without Hux completely toppling over from the movement, “if he can hold his alcohol, why is it that he’s suddenly so affected after one drink with you?”

“I - don’t know,” Yelvin grits out, and Kylo clenches his fingers into a fist, Yelvin’s windpipe contracting under his invisible hold.

“Don’t be an idiot,” he warns, watching as Yelvin scrabbles at the nonexistent fingers around his throat. “I already know why, I can take the information from your mind. I want you to admit it to him.” He dips his head towards Hux, who, according to a quick scan of his mind, is still mostly there, albeit quite high.

Yelvin’s hands move from his throat to the blaster at his side, but his arms are frozen once more before they even make it past his chest.

“No,” Kylo singsongs, “you don't get off that easy.”

They’ve attracted quite a crowd, and Kylo waits until the majority of the room’s attention is on them before tightening his Force hold around Yelvin’s throat, lifting him off of his feet.

“Tell them!” he commands, and the room has fallen silent now, all music and conversation halted. “Tell them what you were going to do.”

He allows Yelvin just enough air exchange to speak, and when he does, his voice is a high rasp, barely audible.

“I put - a dose of ketasol in his drink,” Yelvin gasps. Kylo picks up a particularly scandalized thought from a nearby bureaucrat identifying ketasol as a date rape serum common to the Outer Rim. “Not enough to knock him out - just - ”

“Just?” Kylo prompts, hoisting him even higher off the ground. “Just what?”

“Enough - that he’d let me - do whatever I wanted - with him.”

The crowd emits a collective gasp, which evolves into screams when Kylo jerks his hand to the side, snapping Yelvin’s neck and letting him fall to the ground.

With that Hux seems to lose whatever’s left in him, collapsing bonelessly against Kylo’s side, and Kylo makes an executive decision to sacrifice Hux’s dignity before picking him up and carrying him out of the room.

-

Kylo’s not quite sure exactly where their rooms are; he distinctly remembers not paying attention while Hux briefed him on the details of the excursion, but after stalking furiously down several extravagant corridors Hux slaps his arm. Kylo makes to drop him, expecting a request to be set down, but instead Hux just mumbles something into his chest.

“What?”

“I said you passed my room,” Hux slurs, blinking slowly up at him. The soft lighting of the hallway illuminates the green in his eyes, and Kylo stares for a moment before his head snaps up, face flushing.

“Right.”

He backtracks until Hux indicates that they’ve reached the right one, and Kylo does set him down this time before testing the handle. It’s locked, obviously, and he curses before Hux hands him a key chip with another glassy-eyed smile.

Once the door is open Hux makes to step into the room before stumbling and pitching forward, cape fluttering behind him comically. Kylo lunges to sling an arm around his chest, scooping him up again.

“I don’t need to be carried to the bed like a bride, Ren,” Hux whines, but he grins up at Kylo, resting a gloved hand on the side of his face. Kylo feels his ears heat up.

“You’re really light,” he says for the sake of saying something, and immediately feels foolish. 

Hux is silent for a moment, and then beckons Kylo closer. Kylo hesitates, then inclines his head.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Hux whispers conspiratorially, and Kylo raises an eyebrow. Hux seems to take this for a yes. “I pad my uniform,” he says, and then snickers as if he’s just shared something outrageous.

“You - what?”

“I pad my fucking uniform, Ren, you can’t honestly tell me that surprises you. Did you really think my chest and shoulders were that broad?”

This sounds so much like the regular Hux that if he wasn’t slurring Kylo would almost be convinced he’d recovered. In lieu of answering he crosses the room and deposits Hux on the plush bed. The displacement in weight causes the blankets and pillows to puff up around him, making him look like a child.

“Stay there,” Kylo orders, and makes a brief detour to where the staff have left Hux’s bags, pulling a datapad out of the most business-like one and hurriedly typing _effects of ketasol on humans_ into the search function.

Some brief scrolling reveals plenty of information on the drug itself but no tips for remedying, other than waiting for the effects to wear off. With a groan of frustration Kylo slaps the datapad on top of the bag and looks over to the bed, where Hux is struggling to undo the clasp on his cape.

“Let me,” Kylo says in resignation, approaching the bed and extending his hand. Hux makes no move to sit up, so after a moment of awkward silence Kylo leans over and removes the cape. Once this is done Hux looks at him expectantly, and Kylo sighs, removing Hux’s jacket, boots, and belt as well, leaving him in a regulation sleeveless undershirt and his dress pants. Hux huffs in annoyance at Kylo’s apparent prudishness, unbuttoning his pants and shoving them off of his legs and onto the floor.

Seeing Hux here, like this, it’s glaringly apparent that he does indeed pad his uniform. Hux’s shoulders are thin, waist even thinner, and his skin holds the pallor of one who has spent most of their life on a starship.

“What,” Hux demands, suddenly defensive, and Kylo looks away, ashamed at himself for a litany of unnamed reasons. He makes his way to the nearby refresher, filling up a glass of water before returning to the bed and placing it on the table beside it.

He stands awkwardly for a moment, and Hux turns his head from where he’s now lying under a sheer mountain of blankets to meet Kylo’s gaze. 

“I guess I’ll be - I mean - call me if you need - yeah,” Kylo tells him, and turns to leave. He’s stopped by a sudden tug on his sleeve.

“Don’t go,” Hux says, voice devoid of slurring or stuttering. Kylo glances down at him, nonplussed.

“You mean - you want me to…” He makes a vague gesture towards himself, Hux, then the bed, and Hux snorts.

“Yes, obviously.” 

“But you’re…” Kylo trails off. _Drugged? High? Not in your right mind?_ “I can’t,” he says at last. 

“Ren, look at me.” Hux’s voice is suddenly commanding, and Kylo meets his gaze. His eyes have lost most of their glassy quality, though they’re slightly more wide than usual. “I’m not asking you to do anything other than be here with me. Get in.”

Hux violently draws the covers back on the bed, as if daring him to argue. Kylo quickly strips down, leaving his briefs and undershirt on like Hux, and turns out the lights before hesitantly clambering onto the other side of the bed. Hux flings the blankets back down over both of them, a satisfied look on his face. 

Hux’s breathing slows after mere seconds, the ketasol likely rendering him drowsy, but Kylo lies awake, hyper aware of the fact that Hux is a scant few centimetres away. If he reached over, he could run a hand down Hux’s ribs, body likely hot underneath that skimpy undershirt. Kylo’s fingers twitch.

He distracts himself instead with detailed visions of the different ways he could have killed Yelvin. He decapitates him with his saber, then chops off his limbs one by one, then simply crushes his skull with the Force. It’s not nearly cathartic enough.

Hours later he’s roused from a hazy dream-state by a sharp inhale. He shifts, scanning Hux’s mind before opening his eyes. Hux is awake, and distressed.

“Hux,” he mutters, and in the darkness he can see Hux’s shadowy form trembling. “Hux,” he says again, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. The second his fingers make contact with skin Hux reaches out and pulls himself flush against Kylo’s chest, huddling close. He’s still shaking, breath coming in short bursts, and he wraps his arms tight around Kylo, as if anchoring himself to the present.

“Hey,” Kylo says, his sleep-addled mind unable to come up with something more eloquent. Hux doesn’t seem to mind, though, and Kylo brings up his arms to stroke Hux’s back. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“Kylo,” Hux breathes, “he was going to - he wanted to - ”

“But he didn’t,” Kylo murmurs. “He’s dead now. You saw.”

“I’m - violence doesn’t scare me, death threats don’t scare me, but that - if you hadn’t been there he would have - ”

“Don’t,” Kylo says. “Don’t think about that. You’re here now. I’m here.”

Hux buries his face in Kylo’s neck and shudders.

They breathe together, there in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I loosely based the fictional drug ketasol on ketamine, a real life date rape drug common to college/university campuses. 
> 
> Also I legit wrote this in the span of like one hour and I don't have a beta bc I don't really know anyone on here but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!!
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated if you don't mind, thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> (Title is from a Drake song that I've never even listened to but I couldn't think of anything else so I just went on Spotify and looked at a bunch of Drake song titles lol)
> 
> My tumblr is ssunglassesemoji if you wanna hmu!


End file.
